valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic's Price (song)
For other uses of 'Magic's Price,' see the disambiguation page . A grieving Bard Stefen wrote this song for Herald-Mage Vanyel. Listen on YouTube Lyrics Every year Companions Choose As they have done before The Chosen come with shining hearts To learn the Herald's lore And every year the Heralds sigh And give the same advice "All those who would hold magic's power Must then pay magic's price" Oh there was danger in the north That's all that Vanyel knew An enemy of power dark Sought Heralds out and slew But only those with magic's gift Were slain by silent rage Till Vanyel of them all was left The only Herald-Mage Yes from the north the danger came Beyond the border far The forest did not stay dark death Nor did the mountains bar And Vanyel cried "We die my liege, And know not why nor where So send me north my king that I May learn the answers there" Then north went Vanyel - not alone Though 'twas of little aid A bard was like to be to him And Stefen was afraid He feared that he would fail the quest A burden prove to be Dared not let Vanyel go alone To face dark sorcery So out beyond the border there Beyond the forest tall Into the mountains deep they went And there stood an icy wall To find the wall had cracked and found There was a passage new A path clean-cut, that winding ran A level course and true This path was wrought by mage-craft Vanyel knew that when he saw The mountains hewn by power alone A power he felt with awe But to what purpose? Something moved Beyond them on the trail They watched, and hid, and what had they found That turned them cold and pale? An army moved in single file By magic cloaked and hid An army moved on Valdemar That marched as they were bid A darker force than weaponry Controlled the men and pace For Vanyel looked, and Vanyel knew An ancient evil's face Then Vanyel turned to Stefen And he told the bard to ride To warn the folk of Valdemar "They call me magic's pride! It's time I earned that name - now go! I'll hold this army back, Until the arms of Valdemar Can counter their attack!" So Stefen rode, and so it is No living tongue can tell How Vanyel fought, nor what he wrought Nor how the Herald fell The army came, but not in time To save the Herald Mage Although the pass was scorched and cracked By magic power's rage! They fought the dark ones back although They came on wave by wave No trace they found of Vanyel nor Of his companion brave They hardly found the focus-stone The gift of Stefen's hand Now blackened, burned, and shattered by The power that saved their land! They only found the foemen who Into the woods had fled And each one by unseen, uncanny Powers now lay dead As if the forest had somehow Bestirred itself that day Had Vanyel with his dying breath Commanded trees to slay? And still the forest of our north Guards Valdemar from harm For Vanyel's dying curse is stronger Far than mortal arm And every year the Chosen come Despite the old advice: "All those who would be Magic's Pride Must then pay magic's price!" Category:Music Category:Songs